


Last Breath

by alfiezedd



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfiezedd/pseuds/alfiezedd
Summary: What would happen if tragedy were to strike..





	1. Chapter 1

A prompt given to me by a friend, written for her. As always this is complete fantasy and hope you enjoy. It's a bit of a sad one.. 

G*M*G*M*G*M*G*M*

The four girls were all sitting together on a small couch in the private waiting room, none of them able to break the silence that had settled upon them as soon as they had all sat down. Arriving just over half an hour ago from Emma's house where they had all spent the night, they had been ushered into the room while Geri was seen to. It was strange, of course they had all been tactile and handsy with each other before but now it was as they craved reassurance each other was okay. 

Their hands all entwined with one another's, Melanie's foot tapped incessantly on the linoleum flooring while the clocks hand ticked loudly in the background as though taunting them that time was passing by without them. 

Emma's hand reached out to sit on the top of Melanie's knee, gently squeezing it as a way to stop the scouse women's subconscious movements. 

"Sorry." Melanie gave a half smile to her blonde bandmate, wiping the sleep from her eyes letting out a deep sigh, not for the first time that morning. 

Glancing up at the clock, Mel slowly rose from her seat to walk around the room stretching her legs after being sat down for what felt like hours but in reality had only been half an hour. 

"When did he say the doctors would be finished with Geri?" Victoria cleared her throat, her question causing Mel's step to falter only slightly before she continued her pacing up and down in front of the door to the waiting room. 

"Ten minutes ago." Mel replied angrily, biting at her thumb nail in frustration as she attempted to peer out of the glass pane in the door for any signs of Geri's husband. 

"Mel, why don't you sit back down? Christian said as soon as they were done he'd come and get us." Emma suggested, regretting it instantly as Mel's eyes darted over towards her. Each of the girls recognised the glint in Mel's eye, the anger that had been bubbling under the surface was slowly coming to the boil, ready to spill over. 

"Sit down? Oh yeah what a fabulous idea that is Emma. You seriously think we should all just sit here while he gets her all to himself?! Ushered into this little waiting room as if we're nothing! We are her family too! She could die right now, right this minute-" Mel had began to step closer and closer towards Emma as her voice picked up volume, the raw pain finally making itself known as her voice cracked. 

Emma, Victoria and Melanie had been waiting for it, the eruption of emotion to happen. After weeks of holding in every single bit of anger, hurt and pure devastation she had felt, Mel had finally exploded just as they had expected. 

"Enough! Stop it!" Victoria leapt up from her seat, her hand pressing against Mel's chest pushing her back towards the door away from Emma who's lip was quivering at seeing Mel unravel before her eyes. The unnerving silence was back again, it seemed to be a regular occurence ever since the day Geri had told them. Anything any of them had to say seemed insignificant, preferring to keep their thoughts to themselves rather than cause anymore upset than was already felt amongst themselves. 

It was a living nightmare that none of them could wake up from no matter how much they prayed and wished. Geri wasn't going to get better. It could only end one way. 

Tears streamed down each of their faces, the reality of Mel's words sinking in as they glanced at each other. Emma's hand reached up to cover her mouth as she cried violently into it, doing very little to muffle the sound of her heartbreaking sobs that echoed against the vast silence of the room. 

Melanie's arms instantly wrapped around Emma's body, tugging the women to sink into her body feeling the wet tears soaking into her neck. 

Locking her eyes with Mel's, Victoria struggled to find the right words to comfort the other women. Nothing she could say could make her feel better, she knew that and the only thing she could offer the women was her support. 

Victoria's thumb lightly brushed over Mel's knuckles as she took the women's hand in her own giving it a gentle squeeze before kissing the back of her hand. Motioning with her head towards the other girls, Victoria gave Mel's shoulder a light stroke before she moved to sit on the cold flooring, not caring how uncomfortable it was as she rested her head against Melanie's knee patting the space next to her on the floor for Mel to sit down with a reassuring smile on her face. 

Mel moved warily, unsure of whether her attempts would be appreciated she cautiously sat down on the floor next to Victoria and began to lightly stroke Emma's back. Seeming to flinch at the sudden touch, Emma sat back slowly to see Mel. 

"Sorry Em.. I can't think straight but I shouldn't-" Finding herself engulfed in the arms of her blonde bandmate, Mel relished the affection as the tears continued to steadily flow down her face. 

It had become a regular occurrence to everyone of them, crying without even realising it. The phone calls between themselves to one another had become a routine, especially at night as they lay awake consumed with thoughts of Geri. A quiet hello before the question of 'how are you?' was asked. 

It was a question none of them quite knew how to answer, watching as their best friend slowly died in front of their own eyes everyday. 

Of course everybody knows that they're inevitably going to die one day, it's one thing in life that is a certainty but for it to be happening so suddenly and cruelly right in front of them. It was torture in the worst kind that nobody deserved and yet it was happening to their best friend. 

"I don't think I can do this." Melanie whispered, her heart thumping in her chest as images of Geri laying in the hospital bed relayed over and over again in her mind like a broken record, never having seen someone look so scarily thin in her life. 

"Babe, none of us want to see her like that, of course we don't but she needs us. All of us." Victoria spoke softly as though she was speaking to her young daughter as she looked around to see Emma and Mel slowly nodding their heads in agreement. It was hard, trying to persuade Melanie when inside she knew they were all experiencing the same internal struggle but ultimately she wouldn't go against Geri's wish of them all being there at the end. 

Dragging the sleeve of David's old training jumper down, she used it to gently brush away the tears from Melanie's face. The skin around the women's eyes was red raw from repeatedly rubbing away the fallen tears, something she was sure they were all experiencing along with stinging eyes from hardly sleeping the past few weeks. 

A light tap to the door had each of the girls twisting their heads around at lightning speed, Christian appearing from behind the door with a couple bottles of water in each hand. 

"Sorry, the doctors wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible." Christian explained, his voice hoarse as he handed out the bottles of water receiving 'thank you' in return from each of the women. 

"Can we go through now?" Victoria asked, rising from her seat on the floor she brushed away at the stray dirt on her jeans. 

Christian nodded his head solemnly running his hands through his hair he held the door open for the other women to walk through. The man looked like he hadn't slept or eaten for weeks, ragged and unshaven none of the women had seen the man ever looking so worn down. Normally suited and booted he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a ratty sweatshirt stained with heavens only knows what. 

Putting her hand out for Melanie to take, Victoria let out a sigh of relief when the women reached out to entwine their fingers together knowing that she was making the right decision.

"The doctors said she's declined a lot over night, her breathing is really bad so it's hard to hear and understand what she's saying but she was asking for you all this morning." Christian pulled out his phone at the sound of his ringtone, shaking his head he quickly apologised before walking off leaving the women to walk towards Geri's room by themselves. 

Turning around the corner, the girl were greeted by the sight of Geri's older sister Natalie crouching down in front of Bluebell who seemed to be understandably distressed. 

"Blue?" Emma called out, the young teenager turning her attention away from her aunt towards her mother's best friends. 

Natalie stood up to her full height to greet each of the women with a warm smile and kiss on the cheek, glad to finally see them after a hard morning of doctors coming in and out of Geri's room as well as her mother's overbearing fussing. 

Mel had taken Natalie's place, crouched down on the ground in front of Bluebell as the girl covered her face with her hands trying to hide how upset she was. 

"Sweetheart?" Resting her hands on Bluebell's shoulders before she knew it the young girls arms were tightly wrapped around her neck. 

"We can sit out here for a while if you want?" Mel whispered into Bluebell's ear, Geri's daughter shaking her head gently in response as she pulled back to look at everyone. 

"We'll be in a second girls." Mel said, feeling each of the women lightly squeezing her shoulder on the way past she gave a nod of the head in return. The sound of Geri's mother's greeting everyone floated through the open door as Mel focused her attention on Bluebell.

"You don't need to hide how upset you are, you know that don't you? You can cry, you can scream and shout you can do whatever you want but please don't hold it in. You don't have to be brave in front of us girls, I can't tell you how many times I've cried just this morning alone." Waiting until the door had closed over, Mel stroked the young girls face as thoughts of a young Geri starve herself of food after her father's death swirled around her head. Mel wouldn't let anything happen to Bluebell, she promised herself she would be there for Geri's daughter the same way she knew Geri would be with her daughters if the roles were reversed. 

"C'mon love, let's go see your Mama." Entering the room with Bluebell's hand gripping her hand for dear life, Mel had to put on her best poker face as she took in the sight of Geri laying in her hospital bed with Monty curled up into her side. 

The woman was almost unrecognisable, her tiny body only skin and bone as the dark bags under her eyes were even more noticeable against the harsh pale skin of her face.

"Hey Ginge." Nodding her head in greeting to Ana Maria and Geri's brother Max, Mel took her seat next to Geri's bed. 

The girls having saved the seat closest to Geri for her, she sat next to Melanie who's hand instantly reached to sit on her shoulder. Rather than sit back in her seat between her grandmother and aunt, Bluebell chose to sit on Mel's lap not that the women minded one bit.

"Hello darling." Geri managed to croak out, her eyes seemed disoriented for a second before they focused on Mel's face giving the younger women a smile grimacing slightly as her chapped lips cracked. 

Victoria reached down into her handbag before producing a lip balm which she quietly uncapped. Carefully placing her hand down on the bed next to Geri, Victoria rubbed the balm onto her finger as she leant over to gently brush it over Geri's sore lips. 

"Beautiful." Victoria placed a feather light kiss on Geri's lips, brushing away the fallen tears from her bandmates cheeks she sat back down in her seat. 

The sound of the door clicking open followed Christian appearing at the door, Geri smiling at her husband as he came to sit in the seat opposite Mel on the other side of Geri's bed taking his wife's hand in his own. 

"Mum was wondering when to pick the kids up. I told her I'd phone later." Christian kissed the back of Geri's hand, his wife hissing in pain as Monty shifted in his sleep accidentally kicking her stomach. Christian jumped up from his seat moving his hands to lift Monty from his resting place next to Geri but the woman's hand pulled the young boy closer. 

"He's fine, leave him." Geri insisted despite the look of pain that was evident on her face for everyone to see. 

Nobody wanted to argue with the woman who was clearly on the brink of nearly breaking down. Except for Christian who opened his mouth but was quickly shut down by Natalie who tugged on his arm to sit down. 

"Scarlett was telling me the other day about a video she found of us all, remember that time Jamie interviewed us for Ozone?" Melanie tried to move the moment on chuckling lightly, nudging Emma with her elbow the blonde woman shook her head as memories flooded each of their minds. 

"I still can't believe you let Geri take the wrap for hitting me first Emma." Mel teased, jokingly leaning over to slap the back of Emma's arm while everyone in the room quietly laughed at the antics between the girls. 

"Don't worry Em, I forgive you." Geri joined in, chuckling as Mel and Emma continued to try to hit eat other despite Melanie acting as a shield between them both. 

The laughing quickly turned into a coughing fit, the older women's breathing started to become laboured as she struggled for breath. Monty began to wake up, crying after being jostled around Max took the decision into his own hands lifting his nephew up onto his waist. 

"Mama!" The little boys cries were distressing Geri out even more as she shifted herself up to lean on her elbows using her every last bit of strength she had in her body. 

Everyone in the room seemed to panic not knowing what to do until a glass of water was quickly poured by Victoria, placing a straw into the glass she handed it over to Bluebell who placed helped her mother to take a sip whilst rubbing soothing circles across her back. 

A collective sigh of relief was let out by everyone, watching as Geri's breathing finally returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. Mel rose from her seat, pulling Geri's pillow further up on the bed she plumped it up for the older women to sit back onto. 

"How about we leave the girls for a bit? I'm sure Geri wants some time alone with them. Fancy a hot chocolate Bluey? Extra marshmallows and cream." Geri smiled gratefully at her older brother, watching as he naturally calmed down Monty swaying the young toddler from side to side.

Sensing Bluebell's hesitation, Geri pushed back a stray curl from her daughters face before gently pulling her against her body breathing in the smell of her young teenage daughter, bringing yet more tears to her eyes. 

It was a smell she would recognise anywhere, for the first three months of Bluebell's life Geri would let her baby girl fall asleep on her chest just to be able to smell the top of her head, falling in love with the newborn baby smell. It was the little things she had come to appreciate over the last ten months, the memories that seemed so insignificant could bring a smile to her face even when she was throwing up every night. 

"Go on sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." The harsh reality was Geri knew she couldn't promise that forever, it was coming. Sooner rather than later. 

G*M*G*M*G*M*G*M

The memory stuck so vividly in each of their minds. How could it not? Your best friend, your soulmate telling you that they only had months to live.

Geri had insisted on everyone coming around to her house for a drink, even Victoria. The second Mel had heard the women was going to be there she had kicked up a fuss, not wanting to be in the same room as the women who she had fought with the last time they had spoken to one another face to face.

The only reason Mel had turned up was because of Geri's begging and pleading, it should have been the first indicator that something was wrong. Normally Geri was one for avoiding conflict or being in the vicinity of it, something which was likely to happen with both herself and Victoria in a room and yet she had brushed it off as Geri being Geri. 

It had only taken an hour before they had settled back into their old routine with one another, the glasses of wine certainly helping. All of the women had found themselves cuddled up on Geri's large sofa, a throw blanket over their legs while Geri's music collection played quietly in the background. 

"I miss it when we're not all together." Geri commented, sipping slowly at her wine as she entangled her legs with Mel's feeling her blonde bandmate resting her head against her shoulder on her other side. 

Each of the women nodded their heads in agreement, happy to sit quietly as a comfortable silence fell over the room. 

"I love you all, so much." Geri could feel her heart racing in her chest, playing with the ends of Emma's hair she tried to relax herself while thinking of how best to approach the women with something that not even she had digested properly herself despite having known for months what was coming. 

"What's with you being so soppy tonight Geri? Normally it's Emma who starts getting all emotional after a drink." Victoria jested but the joke seemed to fall flat, the look on Geri's face telling everyone there was something more going on. 

"Geri? What's wro-" Mel's question was paired with the girls sharing worried glances between themselves, watching as Geri swigged back the remainder of wine left in her glass. 

"Cancer. I've got terminal cancer." The room went silent for a moment, none of the women could believe what they were hearing, shocked the words hung in the air like a rotten smell. 

Geri couldn't stand the silence, getting up from her seat she ran out of the room towards the kitchen. Mel's foot was tapping wildy against the floor, biting her lip as the words went around and around her head like a twisted joke. 

"I'll go." Victoria got up from her seat almost on autopilot to follow after Geri, the shock of what had been revealed being pushed to one side. 

Emma's phone was ringing on the table, the sound bouncing off the walls as she made no move to answer it.

Melanie's eyes moved towards Mel, the women's silent reaction was really starting to worry her. Any moment now she was expecting her to fly off the handle and right now she really didn't think she could handle it. Images of Geri laying in a hospital bed dying flashed before her eyes, the funeral, the years of grief, Bluebell and Monty growing up without their mother. Everything was too much to handle. 

Hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand, Melanie could taste the salt on her lips from the unrelenting tears streaming down her face. 

"How could she not tell us? We're her best friends, how could she not tell us? Cancer?" Emma's mouth spewed out the questions swirling around in her mind, the answers could only come from Geri. 

G*M*G*M*G*M*G*M

Approaching the kitchen, Victoria wasn't sure what kind of state she was going to find Geri in. All she knew was that she couldn't stay in the living room with the other girls, it was almost cowardly leaving them to handle Mel but her main concern was making sure Geri was okay as she could be.

Quietly pushing the door open she was met with the sight of Geri pouring herself a glass of water at the kitchen sink before she placed a pill in her mouth swallowing it down in one with the water. Obviously she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was as Geri's eyes darted over at Victoria giving a half hearted smile to her bandmate. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have walked out like that." Geri apologised, taking a seat at the kitchen counter she pulled out the seat next to hers for Victoria to take. 

"Don't apologise, it's fine." Victoria responded, taking up the seat next to Geri she rested her hand on the ginger women's forearm lightly stroking the skin under her fingertips. 

"It's not fine though, is it?" Victoria knew Geri wasn't referring to the apology anymore, focusing on the unshed tears in the older women's eyes as she struggled to muster up a response that could help the situation. 

Tugging lightly, Victoria pulled Geri off her seat to stand in front of her before she gave the women a comforting hug that spoke louder than any words she could possibly say right now.

Swaying them slowly from side to side, Victoria could feel Geri shivering in her arms. Pulling the women closer, she rubbed up and down her arms trying to keep the older women warm but she could tell it wasn't making any difference. 

"Come on, we need to get you a blanket." Victoria whispered into Geri's ear, feeling the women nodding against her neck she rested her arm around the older woman's waist as they walked back towards the living room. 

G*M*G*M*G*M*G*M

"Where's Mel?" Geri looked around the room as though waiting for the women in question to appear. Victoria motioned to Melanie to hand her the throw blanket from the couch, nodding her head in thanks she wrapped it around Geri's shoulders. 

"Went outside for a cig about two minutes ago." Melanie replied, standing up from the sofa ready to go and get her bandmate until she was stopped by Geri's hand on her arm. 

"I'll get her, I'll be back in five minutes." Smiling at Melanie grateful for the women's offer, Geri pulled the blanket tightly around herself to help stop the chills that were running violently through her body. 

The waves of nausea were starting to come over her too but she knew she needed to keep them at bay rather than make the girls worry even more about her. Geri could see the plume of smoke rising above Mel's car coming from the drivers side as she walked down the driveway towards the car. 

This was what she had feared most; Mel's reaction. The silence she had received was almost worse than the screaming and shouting she had expected. It was like waiting for a bomb to explode, not knowing how long was left before the fuse ran out. 

Looking through the passenger side window, Geri could see the pained and distraught expression painted all over the younger women's face.

Taking a deep breath and telling herself that everything would be okay, Geri tapped on the window startling Mel who's hand automatically covered her chest in response to the small scare. 

The sound of the doors unlocking gave Geri the go ahead to pull the door open, quickly sliding into the car seat she looked over at Mel who was looking out of her own window at the streetlights that illuminated the street. Taking a final drag on her cigarette, Mel stubbed it out in the car ashtray before winding the window up. Noticing Geri was shivering slightly she turned the heating on, Geri giving a muttered thank you in response. 

"How long have you known?" Mel cleared her voice as the question came out, still not turning to look at Geri who fidgeted with the rings adorning her fingers. 

"Since January." Geri knew the best approach was to give a straight answer, Mel knew when she was lying anyway so she didn't see the point in even trying to hide the truth. 

At hearing Geri's reply, Mel finally turned around to face the older women. The hurt was evident to see as Mel repeatedly opened and closed her mouth while her knee bounced up and down. 

"You've known for nine months and you haven't bothered to tell us? Is this some kind of sick joke Geri? We've been on tour dancing around the stage all smiles and jokes, all the while you've had cancer? Terminal fucking cancer?" The more Mel spoke the more angry she found herself getting, the words being spat out. Geri couldn't even look at the younger women instead choosing to stare down at her ugg boots. 

"I didn't want to ruin it, you were all so excited for the tour and then the longer I left it the harder it was to tell you." Geri whispered, closing her eyes as she waited for the wave of sickness to pass. 

"How long do you have before.." Mel couldn't bring herself to even finish the sentence, the anger she felt not even a minute ago faded away as the reality of what was inevitably going to happen came crashing down. 

"They said a year if I was lucky." Geri could feel Mel's eyes burning into the side of her head. 

The sob that came from her mouth was out before Mel could stop it, finally understanding exactly what Geri was up against pushed her over the edge. Geri felt herself being pulled into Mel's arms, almost crushing her as she held her tight against her own body despite the awkward angle sitting down in the car. 

"No no no no." Despite Mel's words being muffled into her chest as she sobbed violently, Geri could perfectly make out the younger women's repeated groans. Geri's heart felt as though it was being twisted slowly in a vice, the sounds coming from Mel were beyond heartbreaking. It was torture. 

"Mel, darling. Shhhh, it's okay, shhhh." Glancing up at the roof, Geri was struggling to keep her emotions under control. The tears that were in her own eyes were threatening to fall. Over the years, Geri had heard Mel cry but never like she was now. The women was inconsolable, the soothing patterns being rubbed onto her back making no difference. 

Drawing back away from Mel, Geri gently cupped the younger woman's face with her hands. Gazing into Mel's eyes that glimmered with tears, Geri could see the same woman she had fallen in love with more than 25 years ago. 

Leaning forward, Geri brushed her lips against Mel's tasting the salty tears with a mixture of something that was intrinsically Mel. The women's breathing was staggered, feeling the hiccuped sobs as Mel's hands came up to stroke her cheeks. Placing her own hand over Mel's that rested against her jaw, she pulled away but not before kissing the women's forehead. 

"I'm still here, okay?" Geri gave a watery smile, squeezing the hand under her own she turned her head to kiss the soft palm of Mel's hand before moving both their hands to rest over her heart. 

Mel nodded her head weakly, using her spare hand she brushed away the stray tears that still fell from her eyes. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Geri commented, her eyes roaming across every inch of Mel's face, taking in every little detail etching it into her memory. 

All Mel could do was shake her head in reply, in her eyes the ginger haired women from Watford who was sat in front of her had always been the most beautiful women on the planet to her. Inside and out, she exuded a level of craziness that matched her own along with the most caring and sweet personality. If anyone was beautiful, it was Geri. 

"You are! No argument about it. Right, how about we go inside and open another bottle? The girls are probably wondering where we are." Mel could see Geri was struggling to keep her eyes open, the tiredness beginning to creep in. Mel couldn't believe she hadn't noticed sooner, the weight loss along with the obvious loss of energy should have screamed out that something was wrong. Geri had claimed it was just the aftermath of being burnt out from the tour paired with a lingering cold. And yet, here they were. 

Weakly nodding her head, Mel wasn't sure how Geri's plan was going to go down with the other girls who were bound to have the same questions as herself but she went along with it. 

Pulling her car door open, Mel ran around the side of the car to help Geri out of the passenger seat. Resting her arm to sit on Geri's upper arm, she rubbed up and down trying to keep the chill away. 

Slowly walking up the driveway towards the front door, Geri felt as though all her strength had been drained from her body. Stopping at the front door, she took a deep breath of fresh air and tried her best to ignore Mel's worried gaze. The emotional roller-coaster had obviously taken its toll on the ginger haired women. 

Opening the front door, Geri lead Mel through to the living room with their hands still entwined. It was as though Mel was afraid to let go, not that Geri minded one bit. 

Entering the living room Emma, Victoria and Melanie were all sitting on the couch together with a mixture of worry and sadness painting their faces but it was clear to see they had tried to freshen themselves up for Geri's sake. 

Melanie's hand rested on Emma's thigh, sensing the blonde woman was about to leap up from the couch she stopped her at seeing how tired Geri looked. Moving a cushion out of the way, Mel helped the ginger haired women take a seat on the couch next to Victoria. 

"I'll explain everything tomorrow but can we please have one night of normality? I just want a night with my girls and to forget what's happening, please?" Geri glanced around the room at each of the girls, watching while they shared looks between themselves as though having a silent conversation. They would let Geri have her night despite their hearts aching. At seeing everyone nodding their heads in agreement, Geri smiled a wide grin for what felt like the first time months. 

"Someone go grab another bottle of wine from the fridge then." Geri ordered, situating herself on the couch so she was comfortable. Victoria followed suit, taking her heels off she shuffled back onto the couch pulling Geri's legs over her lap. 

"You heard the lady, Mel." Victoria teased, Geri chuckling as she watched Mel playfully rolling her eyes in response before she headed off toward the kitchen. 

"Emma you're choosing the film and Melanie you can grab some snacks." Geri pointed at each of the girls, Victoria sitting with a smug smile on her face as she massaged Geri's calfs. 

Melanie cheekily stuck her fingers up to Victoria on the way through to the kitchen, the woman sticking her tongue out in retaliation. 

"Why does Emma get to pick the film? You know it'll end up being something rubbish." Mel commented after hearing Geri's orders as she walked back into the room with a bottle of wine in each hand. 

"Oi! I'll have you know the film I've picked is a certified classic." Emma piped up, turning around from the bookcase of CDs and DVDs with the choice in her hand. 

"Oh no! Please Em, pick something else." Melanie pleaded at seeing the front cover of Spice World, chucking a bag of salt and vinegar crisps at Mel as the dark haired women poured everyone another glass of wine. 

Before anyone else could object Emma put the film into the DVD player and then took her seat next to Melanie on the couch, the scouse women scowling at her with her arms folded until Emma poked her side making the women crack a smile. 

Handing everyone their glass of wine, Mel handed Geri hers last as she took her seat in between the ginger haired women and Emma. 

The opening notes to Too Much floated in the air, Geri humming along lightly as she stole a crisp from Mel, the dark haired women placing the packet on her lap for her to help herself. 

This was what she had wanted, a night where she could pretend everything was okay. A night like back in 1994 before everything had turned crazy, before they had kids and husbands and adult responsibility. A night where they could pretend there was no cancer. 

Glancing up and down the sofa, Geri could feel the lump in her throat as she looked at each of her best friends. She wouldn't be the women she was today if it wasn't for them, each of them helping to build the person she had become. A sense of pride washed over her, the four girls sitting beside her were the best friends anyone could ask for. No argument about it. 

G*M*G*M*G*M*G*M

The sound of the heart rate monitor beeping steadily in the background was almost soothing to each of them, the sound was a constant reminder that Geri was still alive. Within five minutes of everyone else leaving the room, Geri had fallen asleep leaving the women to sit quietly with their thoughts. 

All of them knew it was coming, Geri had managed to make it until February until her body had started shutting down. Christmas and New Year had been tough, everyone spending the whole week at Victoria's smiling and laughing but there was still a bittersweet feeling that it would be the last that Geri would have. Everyone's family came over, Christmas Dinner served and then a huge Christmas Day party. Geri had managed to stay up until seven o'clock every night before heading to bed but the smile on her face was one nobody would ever forget. 

Christian had been struggling and everyone could see that but the man was persistent that he could manage to look after both Geri and Monty, nobody wanted to step on the man's toes but it had all reached the tipping point at Monty's birthday. The wrong cake had been delivered and he had lost the head, screaming and shouting down the phone, it had taken Geri intervening to get him to calm down. 

A couple of days later, Geri was in hospital. On the hospice ward. 

"She looks so peaceful." Emma breathed out, watching as Geri's chest rose and fell at a steady pace while each of the girls murmured in agreement. 

Looking at Geri as she slept, the women tried to stay positive but they knew what was coming. Memories spent with the Watford girl were swirling around each of their minds, trying to remember the good. 

//

_ Victoria walked down the maternity ward, glasses still covering her eyes as she carried a large bouquet of flowers in one arm and her handbag in the other.  _

_ Tapping lightly on the hospital door, Victoria opened the door to check if Geri was sleeping and was greeted with the sight of the older woman cradling her newborn daughter in her arms.  _

_ "Hello." Victoria greeted, a wide grin on her face as she quietly moved into the room she placed the flowers on a chair before moving to sit on the edge of the hospital bed leaning over to give Geri a kiss on the forehead s.  _

_ "Say hello to Auntie Vic, Bluebell." Pulling down the blanket that her daughter was swaddled in, Victoria got the first glimpse of her best friend's daughter.  _

_ Victoria had seen plenty pictures of Geri as a baby, Ana Maria was forever taking out the photo albums and there was no denying she was Geri's daughter with a tuft of strawberry blonde hair peeking out from under the small knitted hat.  _

_ "She's gorgeous, Geri." Victoria gushed, if there was one thing that could make her heart melt in a split second it was a newborn baby.  _

_ Glancing around the room to see if there were any other gifts Victoria turned back around to Geri who was blissfully smiling down at her daughter as she kissed the soft skin on Bluebell's cheek.  _

_ "I thought one of the other girls might have beaten me to it. I'm glad I'm the first that gets to meet you though little Miss Bluebell." Geri shifted herself up to sit properly upright, leaning forward she gently handed her daughter over to Victoria. _

_ Geri watched as her bandmate made little noises as she glanced down at her daughter, Bluebell looking up at Victoria with wide eyes.  _

_ "I need to ask you something actually, you don't need to say yes but it would mean a lot to me." Geri could feel her heart rate picking up, unsure of how Victoria would react. Of course it had been nearly a decade since she had left and they had managed to patch up their friendship but there was still a part of Geri that expected the rejection.  _

_ Victoria must of sensed the nervousness in her voice, her eyes flicking up as she hummed in response waiting for Geri's question.  _

_ "Would you be Bluebell's godmother?" Victoria's smile got even wider, her eyes gleaming while she patted Bluebell's back swaying her from side to side.  _

_ "Seriously? Of course I will babe, it would be an honour." Reaching forward, she enveloped Geri in her arms making sure not to crush Bluebell.  _

_ "Thank you." Geri rested her arm on Victoria's forearm squeezing it before she leant back onto the pillow happily letting her bandmate take over holding Bluebell for a while.  _

_ Victoria couldn't help the sense of pride she felt, the fact that Geri had picked her to be goddaughter meant as much to her as it did to Geri asking her. Their friendship had of course had its small bumps in the road but she had always valued Geri, it was why even though the older women had left the band they had maintained the friendship not letting it fracture the same way it had gone with Mel. Geri truly was one of her very best friends and she knew no matter what happened she always would be.  _

_ // _

_ Melanie crept down the stairs as quietly as she could, perfectly avoiding the last step which was known by every one of the girls to let out a massive creak. It was just after three o'clock in the morning, after waking up and going to the toilet she had been dying for a drink of water.  _

_ Tiptoeing into the kitchen Melanie couldn't stop the yelp escaping her mouth, Geri's dark silhouette giving her a fright as she sat at the kitchen table staring straight ahead.  _

_ "Christ Geri! What a fright you gave me." Melanie berated, moving around the kitchen with only the moonlight to help her see she grabbed a glass to fill with water and that was when she heard the sniffling coming from behind her.  _

_ "Geri? What's wrong?" Melanie quickly put the glass back in the cupboard, coming to crouch down beside her bandmate who had her head in her hands.  _

_ Having lived together with 4 other girls there had been plenty tears between them all be it over a boy or being homesick everyone had cried. Except for Geri. Melanie had never seen the ginger haired girl cry, always being the one to comfort someone else.  _

_ "I miss my Dad." The timid voice that came from Geri was not something Melanie had ever heard, it was almost as if it was a child speaking.  _

_ The subject of Geri's father had only ever come up once, the older women shutting down the conversation immediately after Mel had asked about him one night as they all sat down in front of the TV eating pizza. It was awkward for a couple of minutes and then it was brushed aside, never being brought up again after seeing how Geri reacted to the subject of her father's death the girls accepted it was a no go area.  _

_ Melanie wasn't sure what the best approach was, not wanting to upset Geri anymore than she clearly was she went with her gut.  _

_ "Tell me about him." Melanie suggested, pulling the seat next to Geri's out she sat facing the older girl who turned her head to look at her with her eyebrows knitted together.  _

_ "What?" Geri asked, wiping away at the tears and sniffling as her eyes locked with Melanie who was looking at her with genuine interest.  _

_ "What was your Dad like?" Melanie picked up the glass of water that was sitting in front of Geri taking a sip she watched a soft smile spread across the ginger haired woman's face.  _

_ "He was a bit older, 71 when he.. Used to sell second hand cars from the front of the house before him and Mum divorced. I can remember always wondering why my parents were even together in the first place, they were like chalk and cheese . My Dad loved to read, had hundreds of books lining the walls of his flat and we used to sit together in silence reading.. I had my rebellious phase and that stopped. I went out every weekend, got completely smashed and didn't give my Dad the time of day. If I could just turn the clock back a little bit, I would tell him how much I loved him." Geri was running her finger over the rim of the glass, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.  _

_ "I'm sure he knew, Geri. I can hear how much you love him from the way you talk about him. You'll make him proud, I know it." Melanie placed her hand on Geri's thigh, hearing the older women taking a deep breath to stop more tears from falling.  _

_ There was a silence between the two girls for a couple of minutes, Melanie moving her hand to rest on Geri's back as she gently moved it up and down in soothing motions.  _

_ "Better?" Geri nodded her head, picking up the glass of water and drank the last little bit left. It was the first time she had spoken about her father in months, it actually felt good to just talk about him.  _

_ "Are you okay sleeping by yourself tonight? You're more than welcome to share with me, if you want." Melanie offered, stealing a hair band from Geri's wrist she made quick work of tying her hair up into a messy bun.  _

_ "Are you sure you don't mind?" Geri's question was met with a shake of the head from Melanie, the young scouse girl got up from her seat offering a hand to help Geri up.  _

_ Quietly walking up the stairs behind Geri, Melanie felt something had changed between the two of them in the kitchen. A new level of trust had been built that she hadn't felt before with Geri, the girl had always been crazy and loud and yet she had opened herself up to her in a way she hadn't seen her do with anyone else before. It made her feel special, the fact that Geri had let her into a personal part of her life and trusted her enough to talk about her Dad.  _

_ Laying in bed with Geri curled up against her back, she pulled the girls arm around her waist.  _

_ "Thank you." The words were muffled into her back but Melanie heard it loud and clear.  _

_ // _

_ "I always wanted a little sister." Geri mused, brushing through Emma's hair while the young blonde sat on the floor in front of her reading a magazine.  _

_ "Well you basically are my big sister Geri." Emma shrugged her shoulders, not realising how much it meant to the older girl to hear her say that.  _

_ When Geri was younger, she used to lay in bed and wish for her mum and dad to have another baby so that she would have someone to look after and care for to distract her from the arguing and fighting that went on in the house.  _

_ "Pleats or pig tails?" All the response she got from Emma was a quiet murmur, not really paying attention to what she was saying as she flicked through her magazine.  _

_ Geri began to gently section out the young blondes hair, enjoying having the house to themselves for a couple of hours as the other girls went food shopping.  _

_ Chucking her magazine to one side, Emma let out a content sigh at feeling Geri playing with her hair.  _

_ "You really fancy her don't you?" Emma wasn't sure what kind of reaction her question was going to bring from Geri but it certainly wasn't the silence coming from behind her.  _

_ "Who?" Clearing her throat as her voice went slightly higher with the panic she felt, Geri dropped the hair in her hands as Emma swiveled around to look her in the eyes with her eyebrows raised.  _

_ All Geri could do was let out a groan of embarrassment, covering her face when she felt it going red at Emma's stunned expression. The younger girl poked her in the ribs, trying to get her to move her hands away from her face.  _

_ "Enough! Alright, yes I fancy Mel. Happy now?" Geri lamented, throwing her hands in the air before her eyes looked down at the loose thread of her jumper, tugging at it absentmindedly.  _

_ "Hey, what's wrong?" Emma placed her finger under Geri's chin, lifting the ginger haired girls head up to look into her eyes.  _

_ "Is it really that obvious? I don't want her to end up really weird with me." Emma could see the worry in Geri's eyes, it was one of the first times she had seen the girl be unsure of herself.  _

_ Emma often found herself being envious of how confident Geri was and yet the girl in front of her who was chewing on her lip couldn't be any further from that right now.  _

_ "Geri, anyone with eyes can see that she fancies you too. Don't worry about it." Rubbing Geri's upper arm, the ginger haired women seemed to perk up with Emma's words, a timid smile appearing on her face.  _

_ "You think so?" Emma eagerly nodded her head in response, like she had said it was clear to her and the other girls that there was a special connection between Geri and Mel.  _

_ The two girls were glued at the hip, never leaving each others side for more than ten minutes it was a rare occurrence to get either of them on their own. The way they interacted with one another was different to how they acted with everyone else, it was only subtle but over time it had become obvious that there was something that went beyond friendship.  _

_ Emma had missed spending time with Geri alone, it was nice to have a girly afternoon together without the other girls there to butt in on conversations.  _

_ Geri pulled Emma from her thoughts, holding her shoulders she twisted the younger girl back around so she could carry on playing with her hair.  _

_ "Sit still, alright?" Geri ordered as she went back to pleating Emma's hair, hearing the blonde let out an exasperated sigh in response.  _

_ "You know when you said you wanted a younger sister? Was that just so you could have someone to boss around?" Emma twisted her head back around, the annoyed expression on Geri's face telling her she wasn't happy at having to let go off the sectioned out hair yet again.  _

_ Emma quickly recognised the mischievous glint in Geri's eyes as they darted towards the pillow sat next to them, the two of them making a mad lunge to get it before each other.  _

_ Geri managed to get a hold of the pillow, whacking it over Emma's head the young blonde fell over onto her back on the bed. Gerk took her opportunity, tickling Emma's sides she wriggled under the ginger haired woman as she let out roars of laughter.  _

_ "I take it back!" Emma managed to breath out, Geri relented sitting back on the bed with a smug look on her face.  _

_ "Thanks little sis." Geri winked while Emma brushed stray hairs out of her face, trying her hardest to scowl at her ginger haired friend but failing miserably to keep the smile from her own face at her words.  _

_ // _

_ Mel knew it wouldn't be long before one of the girls found her but she couldn't find the strength in herself to even get up from the bottom of the shower, hot water streaming down her back as though washing away the toxic words Stephen had dripped into her ear at her all morning.  _

_ After Stephen stormed out of the flat leaving Mel alone, the women broke down completely. It was all a blur how she had come to be in the shower but right now she didn't care, all she wanted was for everything to be over. Right now, it was like she was living is some kind of living hell.  _

_ Every day it was a new insult or bruise to add to the collection of colours marring her skin. It was the constant lying to her four best friends that was killing her, she could tell they didn't believe her excuses she had to come up with on a daily basis for the bruises. Completely ignoring the looks of pity as she shut them down immediately at the faintest sigh of an accusation towards Stephen. No, she had chosen this life and now she had to live with it. In sickness and in health, till death do us part.  _

_ "Mel?" The sound of Geri's voice floated through the open bathroom door, the voice that she yearned to hear every night as she lay in bed a broken mess with her abusive husband next to her.  _

_ The sound of the running water must have lead Geri to the bathroom where Mel was. The women's eyes instantly locking onto Mel's body, completely naked as she sat in a heap under the shower sobbing her heart out.  _

_ Rushing over towards the shower cubicle, Geri crouched down beside Mel to tug the women's face up towards her. The emotionless look in Mel's eyes scared her, it was as though there was no life in them. It was as though Mel was in a completely different world, disassociated from everything around her. Looking at the younger women's body she could see the multitude of colours across her body, some new bruises mixed in with older. Taking a deep breath to stop the wave of sickness that came over her at seeing the state Mel was in, Geri made quick work of turning the shower off as she kicked her heels off and got in the shower behind the dark haired women.  _

_ Instantly encasing Mel in her arms as she pulled the younger women's back against her front, she could feel her shaking with the heartbreaking sobs. _

_ Pulling Mel's hair back with her hand, she pressed her lips against her forehead as she tried not to put pressure on any of the bruises.  _

_ "Mel, it'll all be okay. Darling, breath for me." Geri begged into Mel's ear, the women's breathing was so uneven and ragged she was scared she was going to make herself either sick or pass out.  _

_ "I c-ca-nt." Mel's hand was gripping Geri's hand so tightly she was sure it was going to be bruised.  _

_ "You can, listen. Copy me, yeah." Geri started to take deep breaths in and out beside Mel's ear, encouraging her to follow her lead, it took nearly five minutes of coaching before her breathing resembled something somewhat normal.  _

_ It seemed as though Mel only then realised exactly what had happened, twisting her body around to face Geri she could see the worry and concern all over the older women. Opening her mouth to try to make an excuse, Geri's finger gently pressed over her mouth while she shook her head.  _

_ Carefully getting up from her seated position behind Mel, she placed her hand under the younger women's armpits helping her to stand up.  _

_ "Stay here, don't move." Listening to Geri, Mel stood in the shower cubicle as the strawberry blonde women opened a cupboard to find a large fluffy towel.  _

_ Turning back around to walk towards Mel, Geri felt as though her heart was breaking looking at the younger women. Shaking from the cold, her hair flat against her head as she looked anywhere but at Geri. Geri had never seen someone look so broken.  _

_ Approaching Mel slowly, she moved the towel gently around the dark haired women's shoulders.  _

_ Before she could help herself, Geri wrapped her arms around Mel's body again. Smiling softly for the first time.since entering the room when she felt Mel nuzzle into her neck, Geri felt her own tears finally fall down her cheeks. _

_ "I love you." Geri murmured, feeling the women nodding her head against her neck she stroked the soft hair at the nape of Mel's neck. Geri didn't need to hear the sentiment returned, she only needed Mel to know she meant it.  _

_ For the first time in months, Mel felt safe. In that moment, the feeling of Geri's arms encircling her body meant everything to her and more. Never in her life had she ever found someone that made her feel as safe as Geri did. And she knew she never would. It was as though nobody in the world could harm her as long as Geri was there. Her own guardian angel.  _

_ // _

Hours later after everyone had returned to Geri's room, Bluebell and Monty had settled themselves either side of their mother after Geri insisting. Both children had long since fallen asleep next to their mother, Geri drifting in and out of consciousness not seeming to know where she was each time. 

Christian had taken Ana Maria to get a coffee leaving Geri's siblings alone with the four Spice Girls. Ana Maria had been fussing over Geri all afternoon, pestering the nurses to give Geri extra painkillers even though Geri had profusely refused anymore.

Both Natalie and Max let out a sigh of relief when Christian suggested going to get coffee for everyone. It had been a long afternoon and it was sure to be even longer, the doctors not being able to do anything more to help Geri other than make sure she was as comfortable as she could be. 

"I remember the first time she rang me up telling me all about this girl group she was a part of and how huge you were all going to be and I can remember her going crazy down the phone at me for laughing at the very idea. I'm pretty sure she hung up on me actually." Natalie chuckled, looking over at the girls who each laughed at the thought of a young Geri going into a strop. 

"She knew you were going to make it. There was no doubt in her mind you were all the next big thing. Thank you, all of you for everything you've done for her. I don't think she could wish for better friends than you lot, even if you did fall out now and again she loved you all. So much." Natalie carried on, looking at each girl her eyes lingering longer on Mel as she said her final words. The dark haired woman gave a slight nod of the head, an acknowledgement to the meaning behind the women's words. 

There was a moment of silence before the door to the room quietly opened, Ana Maria and Christian appearing with trays of coffee for everyone. 

"Thanks guys." Max commented, standing up to accept a cup he handed the rest over to the women in the room who each gave a quiet thank you in return. 

Everyone sat silently, sipping on their coffees as the clock ticked away steadily on the background. Minutes passing by as they waited for some kind of miracle to happen that deep down each of them knew was worthless. It was a matter of waiting now, it was cruel and sick but getting to spend these precious moments with Geri meant everything. 

G*M*G*M*G*M*G*M

Max had offered to take Monty home to Christian's parents. After half an hour alone with her son, Max had given Geri a gentle kiss to the forehead and a promise to be back as soon as he could as he carried his sleeping nephew out of the room. It was a decision Geri had made only a week ago, Bluebell had tearily argued that she had wanted to be with her mother until the very end, Geri couldn't bare to argue with her daughter and reluctantly agreed but she put her foot down with Monty. She didn't want him to ever have the memory of seeing her dead. 

Bluebell hadn't moved all afternoon, her arm rested carefully around her mother's waist as she tucked her head tight into her mother's chest making sure not to pull on any wires or tubes. 

The clock read three o'clock in the morning, Mel's eyes watched Geri's chest rise and fall like a hawk. Everyone else in the room had succumbed to sleep, she didn't blame them. The day had been emotionally draining and even she was struggling to keep her eyes open but she feared when she opened them Geri wouldn't be alive. It was a horrible thought to have but over the past few months she had become rather cynical, always expecting the worst to happen so when it did she would be prepared. But she couldn't prepare herself for losing Geri, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't imagine a life without her best friend, her soulmate, in it. 

"Mel." Mel wasn't sure if she was hearing things, the sound of her name falling from Geri's mouth in a quiet breath. Flicking her eyes up from the motion of Geri's chest, Mel was greeted by the older women with a soft smile on her face as her eyes gazed at her dreamily. 

As quietly as she possibly could, Mel got up from her seat to sit on the edge of Geri's hospital bed. Looking around the room to make sure she hadn't woken anyone else up, Mel's eyes focused back on Geri who was trying to speak, having no energy her eyes began to tear up in frustration. 

"It's okay baby, shhh." Mel whispered as quietly as she could stroking her thumb over Geri's cheek, wanting to have a moment alone with Geri without having anyone else listening in. 

Leaning forward, Mel brushed her lips against Geri's feeling the older women sighing into the kiss. Pouring every bit of love in her body into kissing Geri, she tasted the salt on her lips. Pulling back she noticed the tear tracks down Geri's face. 

"I don't want you to go." Mel whimpered, biting her lip as hard as she could to stop her own tears from falling knowing it would upset Geri even more. 

"But I know you have to and that's okay because we'll be together again one day, we will be I know it. We're soulmates, yeah? Us against the world, that's what we always used to say isn't it love. If I could switch places.." Mel had to look up to the ceiling, taking a deep breath she managed to carry on despite the agony in her heart. "If I could take your place, take away all the pain I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you so much, with all my heart. Always have and I always will. You are the love of my life, this belongs to you and nobody else. Not ever. Okay?" Mel took a hold of Geri's hand, trying to stop her hand from shaking she held their entwined hands over her heart. 

Pulling it up, she placed a kiss on the back of Geri's hand before leaning over to kiss her forehead, breathing in the smell of the older women. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Mel could only just make out Geri's words, the older women's breathing was as though she'd run a marathon. To hear those words fall from Geri's lips meant everything in the world to her. The love that surrounded them as Mel pulled back to stare in her eyes sent shivers down the younger women's spine. 

Mel watched as Geri's eyes slowly drooped shutt, glancing up at the heart monitor she let out a sigh of relief at seeing a steady heartbeat. Mel's fingertips lightly grazed over every inch of Geri's face, despite everything she was still as beautiful as the first day she had met her. Even more so if that was possible. 

"N'night, my love. Sweet dreams." Mel whispered, making a move to sit back down her eyes met Christian's who was staring at her with a blank expression on his face.Before Mel could open her mouth he shook his head, gazing up at Geri to make sure she was okay he closed his eyes again. Mel understood, it was easier to brush it aside never to be mentioned again but  _ everyone _ knew the love that was between Geri and herself was always there despite marrying other men, they always came back to one another. Only this time, it was too late. 

Following after Christian, Mel closed her own eyes. Memories of Geri flashed before her eyes, the good and the bad. The gorgeous ginger locks and blue eyes were etched into her mind, a constant reminder of what she had let slip away all those years ago. For over 25 years all Mel had ever done was try to make Geri proud. There were so many regrets over the years, so many things she had said that she would do anything to take back but a part of her felt at peace having had that time only moments ago. Mel had seen the look in Geri's eyes, the look that told her she loved her just as much, it was a look that she would never forget. 

Falling asleep Mel prayed to every God there was that it was some kind of bad dream they were living in that she could wake up from, that when she woke up in a few hours time that Geri would make it through another day. 

But she never did wake up again. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

As the car pulled up in the driveway of Mel's house, Melanie let a soft smile grace her face watching as the sun shone brightly in the sky. Waking up this morning after a rough night's sleep, Melanie was glad to see a break in the weeks rainy weather that had threatened to continue into today. It was almost as if Geri was shining down on them, reminding them to stay positive on such a terrible day. 

The driver clearing his throat dragged Melanie from her thoughts, glancing up she politely smiled at the man as she gathered her handbag and black coat from the seat next to her. 

"I would turn the car off if I were you, might be a while mate." Melanie pushed the car door open while pulling her handbag over her shoulder, the sound of the gravel crunching under her feet as she approached the front door. 

Ringing the doorbell the Scouse women didn't have to wait very long before Andrea appeared at the door. The concerned and worried look was plain for her to see, the bags under her eyes a mirror reflection of her own she was sure. Wearing a matching black shirt and trousers, the women didn't say anything as she stepped forward to engulf Melanie in her arms. It took everything in Melanie not to cry, it wasn't even eleven o'clock in the morning yet and she couldn't count how many tissues she had already been through. 

"How is she?" Melanie didn't receive a verbal reply from Mel's mother, instead feeling the older women shaking her head against her neck told her everything she needed to know. 

Drawing back, Melanie could see Mel's daughters Angel and Madison peeking around the doorframe at her. The smiles on both their faces melting her heart as the two of them ran towards her wrapping their arms around her waist. Bending her head down, Melanie placed a kiss on both their heads enjoying having the affection of her best friends children. 

"I'll be through in a minute, alright? I need to speak to your Gran first though." Receiving nodding heads in reply to her request, Melanie waited until the kids were out of ear shot before she spoke again. 

"Has she even come out of her room since we left yesterday afternoon? Has she eaten anything?" Melanie asked pointing towards the stairs as she placed her coat on the coat rack and slipped her heels off. 

"I went up with some toast and tea earlier on but she just screamed at me to get out. I don't know if she's even dressed.. I've never seen her like this before, she's a mess and I don't know what to do Melanie. What can I do?" Andrea's voice cracked as she threw her hands up in frustration, the older women was at a complete loss. 

Mel had shut herself away ever since returning back from the hospital the day Geri passed away, refusing to leave her room unless she was going through to the children's rooms to say goodnight. More or less having to drag the women to have a shower, Andrea couldn't forget the completely glazed over look in her daughter's eyes as she stood under spray of the scalding hot water staring straight ahead. 

"You go get the kids and Danielle in the car and head off to the church. Emma and Victoria should already be there. I'll take care of Mel, we won't be too far behind. Promise." Holding Andrea's shoulders, crouching down so she could look at the woman in the eye. Melanie could see the older women was considering arguing but the look on her face must have told the women there was no point in trying. 

Getting a nod of the head, Melanie followed after Andrea towards the kitchen. Walking into the room, her eyes settled on Danielle who gently smiled and held her arms open in offer of a hug. If there was one thing Melanie loved about the Brown family, it was their hugs. Full of warmth and care, Melanie soaked every bit of it in in preparation for the day ahead that was set to be one of the toughest in her life so far. 

"We had better head off you lot, go on and jump in the car. Auntie Melanie and your Mum need to have a word about something so we had better leave them to it." Andrea suggested, watching as her grandchildren each gave Melanie a side hug on their way past toward the front door. 

Andrea and Danielle could see Melanie was only just holding herself together, they didn't blame her. After months of watching her best friend die in front of her own eyes, a slow and painful death it was finally the day of the funeral. The day everyone was dreading. Saying their goodbyes, Andrea and Danielle walked out leaving Melanie alone in the kitchen. 

As soon as the front door shut over, silence came over the house. Squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath, Melanie's eyes opened and immediately settled on a picture frame sitting on the kitchen counter, settled next to a bunch of daffodils. 

The photo was one that Melanie had seen many times before, a matching one proudly displayed in Geri's living room above her mantlepiece next to her wedding photo. 

Both the women laying on the floor, dressed up to the nines for the Viva Forever musical premiere. The two of them laughing, no doubt at some terrible joke Geri had made as Mel rested her arm around the ginger haired women's waist. It was an accurate representation of them, always laughing together and never being able to keep their hands off each other.

It was a beautiful photo, one that would bring a smile to her face any other day. Not today though. Melanie felt the tears falling down her face, angrily wiping them away from her face she turned away from the photo and looked out the kitchen door towards the stairs. 

Rummaging around in her handbag, Melanie found what she was looking for placing it in her pocket before making her way up the stairs. Every step she took, the more anxious Melanie felt at how she was going to handle her best friend. 

Each of them had been grieving, completely lost. Even though they knew Geri was dying, it was still a shock to the system being woken in the ginger haired women's hospital room by alarms ringing in the early morning telling them Geri's heart had finally given in. 

The past week, Mel had been volatile. Seemingly fine one minute and then hysterical the next, screaming and shouting at everyone to leave her alone. It was devastating, having to come to terms with losing Geri but Mel even more so. Melanie understood, the love between the two of them was something that was unspoken but very clear to see. 

Lightly knocking on Mel's bedroom door, Melanie didn't hear anything on the other side but took it upon herself to enter anyway. Pushing the handle down, Melanie slowly opened the door and peered her head around. 

Mel was standing at the window, glancing down in the driveway watching everyone getting into the car. Dressed in an old ratty t-shirt and pyjama shorts, the women didn't even turn her head to look at Melanie even after she cleared her throat to get her attention. 

"Mel? You need to get dressed." Melanie was walking on eggshells, biting her lip as she waited for any kind of response from the older women. 

Slowly taking a step into the bedroom, Melanie cautiously walked towards Mel. Placing her hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder, she felt it tense beneath her touch as the older women shrugged her shoulder to get her hand to move away. Removing her hand, Melanie brushed her hand through her hair unsure of how to continue. 

"Look babe, if you don't hurry up and get dressed then-" Mel's head finally turned to look at her, eyes completely bloodshot. 

"Then what? You'll go without me? That's fine because I'm not going." Mel's voice was hoarse from having hardly spoken, completely monotone and void of any emotion she turned back around to look out the window. 

Melanie's mouth opened and closed, the anger bubbling up inside as she tugged at Mel's shoulder to turn the women around to face her. 

"Get dressed Mel, we don't have time for this. It's hard for all of us but we are all doing this today for Geri and the kids. So move it." Melanie pointed her finger in Mel's face, right know she knew she needed to get out of the room before her anger boiled over. Mel and herself could have the most nastiest of arguments and they didn't need it today. 

Emma was already a mess this morning without the added tension between herself and Mel. It had taken Victoria over an hour to get the blonde haired women to even eat something before heading off in the car to the church, worried the blonde would collapse with lack of eating and hardly sleeping last night. 

"Are you not listening Melanie? I'm not going so get back in your car and go." Mel shoved Melanie's hand away from her, pushing Melanie out of her space the Scouse women stumbled and only just managed to keep herself from falling over. 

"Why are you doing this? We are all hurting Mel, you're not the only one who lost their best friend!" Melanie had had enough, standing back up she approached Mel again. 

The tension was already mounting between the two of them, the anger was clear to see in Mel's eyes as her nostrils flared. As they had gotten older it had become more and more rare for the two of them argue and more so to the point where they got into one another's faces and personal space. Right now, emotions were high but Melanie wasn't willing to give into Mel's behaviour. It was the last straw. Right now, she needed her best friends to stand by her side as they said a final goodbye to Geri and Mel was trying to make it impossible. 

"None of you have any idea, do you? She wasn't just my best friend Melanie! None of you loved her as much as I did!" As soon as the last word fell from Mel's mouth, Melanie's hand swung back to slap the dark haired woman across the face. Mel's hand reached up to cup her face, her mouth dropping in shock as Melanie stepped right up into her face. 

"Don't even go there! It's not a contest for god sake, we all loved her. It's not our fault you couldn't pull your head out of your arse years ago and realise that you were throwing away your chance with her! You've always been a selfish cow but this? Bluebell and Monty need all their Aunties today. You included so get your act together. Now." Melanie watched as the other woman's lip began to quiver, slowly sliding down the wall Mel covered her mouth as she sobbed into her hands. 

Melanie didn't say anything, falling to the floor in front of her best friend she dragged the older women into her arms. Falling backward to lean against the edge of the bed frame, Melanie stroked Mel's hair back from her face unable to stop her own tears from falling at the sound of the other woman sobbing her heart out against her chest. 

"We all know you loved her, nobody is arguing that Mel but you can't keep lashing out at people. Everyone wants to help you but we can't do that if you won't let us in darling. You know it would break Geri's heart to see you like this." At hearing Geri's name, Mel's sobs only seemed to intensify. 

Melanie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, no doubt Emma and Victoria wondering if they were on their way. The last thing she wanted to do was worry them by telling them Mel was more or less having a breakdown that had been coming for months. Carrying on moving her arm slowly up and down Mel's upper arm, Melanie couldn't help but feel her heart break at seeing Mel so utterly devastated. 

The day Geri had died, Melanie knew a piece of Mel had gone with her. It was sad but true. Melanie had felt guilty, having overheard Mel's last words to Geri in the middle of the night she had struggled to keep her composure and not sob at hearing how desperately in love her best friends were with each other. It was a true tragedy, a cruel twist in life that the two of them had been dealt. Now, Melanie had to try to put her best friend back together and that started by getting her ready for Geri's funeral. 

"Mel, you need to get dressed. We have to leave in the next twenty minutes or else we're going to be late sweetheart." Melanie quietly spoke into Mel's ear, it took a moment before the response came but a nod of the head had Melanie letting out a relieved sigh. 

Cupping Mel's face in her hands, Melanie placed a tender kiss upon the women's forehead while lightly stroking the hair back from her face. 

Clasping Mel's hand in her own, Melanie pulled Mel up to her feet along with herself. Looking around the room, Melanie's eyes settled on the wardrobe pressed up against the wall. 

Sitting Mel down on the edge of the bed, Melanie rummaged around in the wardrobe until she came across a black dress still in its dry cleaning bag. Pulling it out, she held it up for Mel to see, a nod of the head had her unzipping the bag and handing it over to her best friend who stood up from the bed to pick out some clean underwear before beginning to strip off out of her pyjamas. 

"Black shoes? Where can I find them?" Melanie asked, shifting some things around in the wardrobe she looked over her shoulder glad to see the women was finally getting changed. 

"My Mum said she left some black heels in the kitchen for me." Mel brushed the wrinkles out of the dress before pulling her hair back from her face. 

"My hair is a mess, I can't even imagine what my face looks like either." Mel groaned, opening a bedside drawer she pulled out a face wipe and quickly washed her face. Melanie came to stand beside Mel, handing her a hair band she watched as the women tied her hair into a messy bun. 

Looking the older women up and down, she nodded her head in approval of Mel's appearance glad that she had managed to make her presentable enough for the day. Glancing down at her watch, Melanie reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around the ring she had placed there before coming up the stairs. 

"Geri always used to say she preferred you without make up anyway, said you didn't need it." Mel let out a slight laugh at Melanie's comment as memories of Geri flooded into her mind. Melanie was right, whenever Mel had taken her makeup off after a night out Geri had never failed to tell her that she looked even more beautiful without it on. 

It was the memories that were driving her crazy. Whenever Mel closed her eyes, the woman was there. Waking up in the middle of the night, for a split second it was as though she could feel Geri there with her. And then reality came crashing in and it was then that she prayed she could forget everything about Geri. A part of her hated herself for wishing it but it would be easier to forget than have the torture of having to remember every morning her best friend was dead. 

"Have you still got your Spice ring?" Mel seemed confused by Melanie question for a moment but nodded her head moving towards her dressing table to open the jewellery box sat on top. 

Holding it up to show Melanie, the younger women took her hand out of her hand to show Mel the matching ring in her hand. 

"It's Geri's." Melanie stepped forward, taking a hold of Mel's spare hand she laid the ginger haired women's ring on the palm of her hand. Cupping Mel's hand in her own she curled the women's fingers to clasp the ring. 

"She wanted you to have it, told me to give it to you. I thought maybe you could bury your ring with Geri? Ignore me if it's a stupid idea but I'm sure she would want a piece of you with her." Melanie hesitated in her suggestion, not sure how Mel was going to take it but the tears forming in her eyes as she nodded her head enthusiastically told her it was a good idea to follow her instinct. 

Mel turned back around to look in her jewellery box. Finding an old necklace, she removed the pendant on the gold chain to replace it with Geri's ring. Handing it over to Melanie, she felt the younger women gently move the stray curls at the base of her neck to tie the necklace. 

Reaching up, Mel clutched at the ring that sat perfectly around her neck. Patting her chest and clearing her throat, Mel placed a half hearted smile on her face before entwining her fingers with Melanie's. 

"You know she thought the world of you. What you said about loving her more than any of us? It's probably true. I know she loved you more than anyone else in the world. Right till the very end. Made me promise to look after you and I know I'm not her and I could never replace Geri but I'm here okay? You don't have to do this alone, we are all here. Victoria, Emma and me. All you have to do is ask. We all love you and care about you, Spice sisters forever. Right?" Gently brushing her thumb over Mel's knuckles, she squeezed the older women's hand once more. Pulling her along she was stopped by Mel's hand tugging her back, before she could say anything the dark haired women tightly wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

"Thank you Melanie." Smiling softly into Mel's neck, Melanie knew they had made a start. It was small, of course the feeling of grief was far from gone. It was only the beginning of many more weeks and months of pain. 

Geri had always been Mel's biggest supporter, even when they weren't on speaking terms the ginger haired women wouldn't have a bad word said against her in her presence without defending her. Even if Mel was in the wrong in an argument she would pick the women's side, the same as Mel would do for her in a heartbeat. It was the kind of love that Melanie could only wish for. The arguments may have been extremely explosive but their love for one another always won over whatever problem there was. Months could go by the two of them not speaking after an argument until one of them eventually gave in and apologised, the next thing they were back to their old ways flirting and cuddling each other as if nothing ever happened. 

The promise she had made Geri was one she wasn't ever going to break, she would put on a brave face for the sake of Mel and the other girls. They needed her just as much as she needed them. It was a tragic nightmare they were all going through, they needed to support each other in every way they could.

Starting with today. A celebration of Geri's life. A celebration of love for their best friend and sister. Today was the day each of the girls came to understand how much they cared and loved each other. Today was the day they said goodbye.


End file.
